The Marauder's Map
by Kadasa-Mori
Summary: What would happen if during Harry's third year, he accidently tapped into the power of the Marauder's map and was able to speak to them? Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Marauders, Harry, Ron, Hermione, or anyone else in J.K. Rowling's works. I do own, however, Kadasa and Sammy and the rights to this story.

-

-

-

**The Marauder's Map  
By: Kadasa Mori**

-

-

-

Yawning as he completed his homework, Harry Potter stretched looking around the empty common room. It was Saturday and everyone was either at Hogsmeade or attending the performance that Professors McGonagall and Flitwick were hosting.

He frowned. Something about pumpkins and fireworks. He hadn't really been listening to Hermione as she told him at breakfast. Shrugging he pulled out the map that Fred and George had given him.

He took out his wand to say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' so he could sneak to Hogsmeade but remembered that Hermione and Ron made him promise to stay at Hogwarts, since Sirius Black was on the loose. He scowled.

"Bloody friends," he muttered. "Leaving me here by myself." He tossed the map on the table tapping his wand on it repetitively holding his head in his left chin. "They say not to go but then they leave me here and _they_ go."

Something was moving out of the corner of his eye and he looked down to see writing appearing on the page.

_Mr. Moony would like to know whom it is that's complaining._

Harry raised an eyebrow.

**Mr. Prongs would also like to know where this person's friends were going.**

Harry glanced at his wand, glanced around the empty common room, then placed his wand on the bottom of the page. "Uh. This is Harry and my friends, Ron and Hermione, are going to Hogsmeade." He watched as his words appeared.

Uh. This is Harry and my friends, Ron and Hermione, are going to Hogsmeade.

_**Mr. Padfoot wonders why Mr. Harry could not go to Hogsmeade.**_

He sighed. Because some psychopath is on the loose and they think he's after me, and just call me Harry.

_Mr. Moony wants to know where Harry is._

I'm at Hogwarts.

**Then why would – I mean – Mr. Prongs wants to know why anyone would be worried that this 'psychopath' would be after you Harry.**

He killed 13 people with a single curse and betrayed my parents.

_**Mr. Padfoot sighs.**_

_Mr. Moony rolls his eyes at Mr. Padfoot who should be listening to Professor Flitwick's announcement._

_**So should you!**_

_Well at least you're not drooling over a Miss Evans._

_**Good point.**_

Miss Evans?

_**Prongs' object of affection. He's currently staring at her and drooling. Let me change the bucket.**_

_Mr. Moony thinks that Mr. Prongs needs to just ask Miss Evans out instead of staring at her._

_**So does Mr. Padfoot. What about you Harry?**_

I… guess.

_**You even been on a date?**_

Harry flushed. No!

_What year are you in?_

My third year.

_**Oh. We're in our seventh.**_

**Oi! Where's Wormtail off to?**

**_Do you ever listen Prongsie?_**

**Stop calling me that! And where's Wormtail?**

_He's in another class this block Prongs. If you had listened you'd have known that. _

_**That's right! Stupid Prongsie.**_

**Stop calling me that!**

_Have you had your fill of staring at Evans for the day?_

**I wasn't staring at her!**

_Since you can't see Harry, Mr. Prongs is blushing quite hard._

**I am not! You believe me, right Harry?**

_Sure_ I do.

**Ha! Harry believes me!**

That was sarcasm.

_Mr. Moony applauds Harry for making Mr. Prongs speechless._

_**Mr. Padfoot also applauds Harry and will cherish this day for years to come.**_

**Shut up.**

_**Aw. Mr. Prongs is embarrassed.**_

**Shut up!**

How long has Mr. Prongs liked Miss Evans?

_Since forever._

**Have not!**

_**Have too!**_

_Mr. Moony sighs._

**Have not!**

_**Have too!**_

_Prongs may say he doesn't like Miss Evans but he really does. He's always staring at her and teasing her and stuff like that._

**Have not!**

_**Have too!**_

Does Miss Evans like Prongs back?

**Have not!**

_**Have too!**_

_If you think that rearranging his face to the point of un-recognition proves that she likes him, then yes, she likes him back._

**Have not!**

_**Have too!**_

She did that? Did she get in trouble?

**Have not!**

_**Have too!**_

_No. She's Head Girl._

**Have not!**

_**Have too!**_

She is? Wow. Smart?

**Have not!**

_**Have too!**_

_Extremely. WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!_

**Sorry.**

**_Ditto_.**

_Mr. Moony sighs._

Harry laughs.

_**Mr. Padfoot would like to know how Harry got a hold of this parchment.**_

Two of my friends nicked it from Filch's drawer then gave it to me.

_That would mean that Harry is not in the same year as us because we're holding the original._

It's the year 1993.

**Whoa!**

_**It's 1977 here!**_

"Cool!"

"Harry?"

He jumped and turned around seeing Dean and Seamus looking at him. "Hey guys!"

"What's cool?"

Harry turned and grabbed his transfiguration book to show them. "Uh. I was just reading our homework. It's kind of neat."

Seamus nodded. "Well, gotta be off. We just forgot something. We'll see you later."

"All right."

They climbed back out of the portrait and Harry sighed looking back down at the map. He could see his writing as well as their answers to it, while he'd been talking to Seamus and Dean.

Cool!

_**Yeah! That's really cool!**_

Hey guys! 

**Uh… hey?**

Uh. I was just reading our homework. It's kind of neat. 

_Is he talking to us?_

_**I don't think so.**_

All right.

**Guess not.**

_All right to what?_

_**He's forgotten us! Mr. Padfoot is crying.**_

Okay…

_**Harry's back! Yay!**_

**Mr. Prongs would once again like to add that Mr. Padfoot needs a life.**

_Mr. Moony would have to agree and ask that we should ask Miss Mori to join us instead of Mr. Padfoot._

_**Kadasa? Stupid friends… betraying me… I'll get her.**_

**Mr. Padfoot likes Miss Kadasa.**

He does?

_**I do not!**_

Yeah! How could you even say that? That's just gross!

Who are you?

Who are _you_?

I'm Harry.

Miss Kadasa at your service. Hey wait. I wanna cool nickname too!

_**How bout Miss Annoyance?**_

Mr. Jerk. You know what. I'll just stick with Kadasa. Okay. I'm Miss Kadasa. Nice to meet you Harry.

Nice to meet you too.

So why am I here anyway? I kinda sorta wanted to listen to Flitwick but with _somebody_ pelting paper balls at my head I couldn't concentrate.

_**Prongs' fault.**_

You're the one who threw them!

_**He's the one that told me to get you!**_

**Okay lovebirds. Knock it off.**

_**WE DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER!**_

Yeah Mr. I-Always-Stare-At-Evans.

**I do not!**

_Mr. Moony sighs and wonders why he ever became friends with this lot._

Miss Kadasa also wonders why she had to have such a stupid brother.

**Mr. Prongs wonders why his sister is so annoying.**

Hey!

_**Mr. Padfoot agrees with Mr. Prongs.**_

Uh… just a hint. I don't know how you guys survived but you shouldn't get girls angry. I'm only in 3rd year and I already know that.

Thank you Harry. You are a most intelligent boy. Unlike some people.

_Not me I hope?_

Nope. Not you. You're the only one who doesn't get me angry. It's these two gits I can't stand.

**Hey!**

_**Double hey!**_

Hay is for horses. Go back and stare at Lily.

**Mr. Prongs scowls at his obnoxious sister and promptly ignores her.**

Harry laughs.

_**Mr. Padfoot sticks his tongue out at Kadasa. NAH! We got Harry on our side!**_

Miss Kadasa rolls her eyes and whacks Mr. Padfoot upside the head with her textbook.

_**Mr. Padfoot dislikes Miss Kadasa.**_

Miss Kadasa wonders how Mr. Padfoot is passing school with the amazing amount of intellect stored in his tiny brain!

_Before you two go off on a tangent like last time, I think I'll take over._

Do they always do this? 

_Pretty much. They like to say they hate each other but secretly they love each other._

_**Mr. Padfoot scowls at Mr. Moony and thinks of a way to harm him without attracting attention from the teacher.**_

Never mind. I don't like you either Moony.

_Sighs._

Harry grinned. So where'd… Prongs go?

_**He's ignoring us, remember?**_

Oh yeah.

He's such an immature brat.

_**That's not saying much about you is it? Especially since you're his sister.**_

Well you're his best friend! You're just as bad as he is.

_Well Harry, you must think we're basketcases now right?_

Actually I find this quite amusing. If I hadn't started complaining I might've been in Hogsmeade by now with my friends yelling at me and sending me back to Hogwarts.

_As long as you're enjoying it._

_Um… what are you guys doing? You're supposed to be listening to Professor Flitwick._

Sammy my friend!

_Stop calling me Sammy Kadasa! It's just Sam!_

Fine. Sam, this is Harry. Harry this is Sam.

Hello.

_Howdy. So what are you guys doing?_

**Great Sam. They got you roped into it too?**

And Lily! My other friend! Harry that's Lily. Lily Harry.

**Hey.**

Hello.

_So anyway, what are you guys doing?_

_**Well Prongs is ignoring us because we made fun of him too much.**_

_And we're just talking about whatever random thought flies into our head._

Like the fact that Padfoot and I think that Sam and Moony like each other.

_**Woo hoo! **_

Harry! I wish you could see their faces!

_**They just went from human beings to tomatoes in under 3 seconds!**_

**Jeez. That hit a soft spot.**

So Sammy, do you like Moony?

_My name's not Sammy!_

Ah. But you didn't state whether or not you liked him.

_I don't!_

Don't cross you fingers!

_I'm not!_

I can see them crossed! Sammy likes Moony! Sammy likes Mo-

_**You'll have to forgive the fact that Kadasa didn't finish her sentence-**_

**-Seeing as though she currently being attacked by Sam.**

**All right. I give up. I'm back.**

**Ack! Potter!**

**Evans!**

**I'm not talking to him!**

**I'm not talking to her!**

Due to slight interruptions Miss Lily is ignoring Mr. Prongs and Mr. Prongs is ignoring Miss Lily, Mr. Moony is either hiding out of embarrassment or sleeping (most likely the latter), Miss Sam is still trying to strangle Miss Kadasa… and Miss Kadasa has no idea what Mr. Padfoot is doing.

_**I'm balancing a quill on my head. What's it look like I'm doing?**_

Playing tiddly-winks with man hole covers.

_**Mr. Padfoot wonders if Miss Kadasa knows she makes no sense.**_

It's a muggle term. I know what she means.

Yay! Another reason we love Harry and not Mr. Padfoot! 

Why thank you.

_**Hey!**_

Well it's true.

_**Mr. Padfoot is currently scowling at Miss Kadasa.**_

_Mr. Moony fell asleep. What's happened?_

Miss Kadasa once again wonders if she was right in making friends with this lot.

_Shuddup._

"Harry?"

Ack! My friends are back. I have to go.

Aw. Will you contact us again Harry?

If I can.

Bye Harry!

_Good luck in anything and everything._

_Don't get into **too** much trouble._

**What he said.**

**Take care of yourself.**

_**And remember to get yourself a girl mate.**_

Padfoot!

_**Just stating the obvious.**_

_Anyway, good bye!_

Bye!

He shoved the map underneath a pile of homework and turned as Ron and Hermione bounded over and dumped a pile of sweets and candy on the table in front of him.

"Since you couldn't go," Hermione stated.

"We brought some Hogsmeade along." Ron finished and handed him a butterbeer.

Harry smiled. "Thanks guys."

"So what did you do while we were away? Hermione asked.

"Not much. Just talked with some friends."

**Meanwhile, back in 1977 **

"Kadasa! Jeez! Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry Sirius." She giggled. "I mean Padfoot."

He scowled at her. "Fine Miss Kadasa."

She giggled again. "Where's everybody else?"

"Kadasa!" A still bright red Sam cried diving for the blond who squealed and raced down the hallway.

"Oi! Sam! Kadasa! Wait for me!" Lily cried running after them.

Remus yawned, walking from the classroom. "I fell asleep after Kadasa teased us. What happened?"

"Not much." Sirius stated with his own yawn. "Evans and James got into another fight, Sam almost killed Kadasa, then I got bored and started balancing my quill on my forehead and Kadasa made fun of me."

James walked over. "Oi. Where'd Kadasa go?" Sirius motioned to the other end of the hallway, where Kadasa was running in circles, Sam trying to catch her, Lily on the sidelines yelling at her not to kill Kadasa caused then Lily would be blamed.

"Ah. Now wasn't that fun!" he cried sarcastically.

"Yeah." Sirius grinned. "Maybe you should name your kid Harry cause it seems that Harry wanted to get into mischief as well so your kid will obviously inherited your traits."

"Maybe I will." James stated with a nod then sighed. "Now all I have to do is get Evans to go out with me and my future will be completed."

Sirius and Remus laughed. "Like that'll ever happen."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To the readers of The Marauder's Map,**

This is just a fanfic that I thought of when watching the 3rd movie. It's a little confusing but hopefully you liked it. Please review for me!

**Kadasa Mori**

**-**

**-**

**-**


End file.
